In the vehicle safety belt of US Patent Application Publication No. 2013/0134695, a tube is provided within a belt webbing, gas is supplied into the tube, the gas that has been supplied into the tube is supplied into the belt webbing, and the belt webbing is inflated.
Here, in such a vehicle safety belt, it is preferable that, for example, the shoulder belt region of the belt webbing be inflated at an early stage.